


Paris crossed the line

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Paris… is Tom Paris! J/C</p><p>Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters are owned by Paramount!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris crossed the line

_'He's looking at me again. I wonder if he knows… Am I that obvious?'_

Kathryn thought and felt caught.

A nice shade of pink colored her cheeks.

She looked down at her folded hands.

 

_'She's staring. Damn, does she suspect something? Is it written all over my face or what?'_

Chakotay said to himself and turned to look out the window.

His cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

 

_'Jeez, they're gazing at each other again.'_

_'They are so obvious. Don't they see it or what?'_

_'Their cheeks couldn't get anymore pink.'_ B'Elanna laughed quietly to herself.

 

"Come on you guys, are you two serious?" Tom blurted out.

"Just admit to each other that you love one another! This is embarrassing for the both of you!"

Tuvok and Harry sat there, dumbfounded.

Tuvok arched his eyebrow and Harry's mouth dropped open.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other first before she turned her head to give Tom her death glare.

"Mr. Paris, You've just crossed the line!" she said, her voice low.

"Dismissed. We'll talk about this later."

Everyone stood up to leave.

B'Elanna couldn't help but laugh.

Their cheeks did get even more red.

Harry nudged Tom in the ribs and looked at him in question, shrugging his shoulders.

Tom just rolled his eyes.

Tuvok… well, he's Vulcan…

There was an awkward silence.

She was picking at some lint on her trousers and he stared at the ceiling.

"He's right you know…" she broke the silence, but didn't have the courage to look at him.

He reached out and placed his hand in front of her on the table.

She covered it with hers and squeezed it gently.

He looked into her tear-filled eyes.

He picked up her hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you too, Kathryn." he said, knowing that was all she could say, instead of those three lovely words.

That Tom was right.

 

The End!


End file.
